Watching our Audition Tapes
by toonanimefan
Summary: After the end of the first season of Total Drama Chris has the cast watch their Audition Tapes.
1. Author's note

**Author's note: Hey so I thought that it would funny if Chris would have shown the original cast members everyone's audition tapes at the end of the first season. I don't own Total Drama at all. Please review, I won't be putting them watching the tapes or finding this out until next chapter…..I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey here's the actual first chapter. I don't own Total Drama at all.**

Everyone was gathered around the campfire pit. Just yesterday Owen had won the money; everyone was actually trying to relax.

That is until Chris came over with a couple interns pushing a T.V. over.

"Hello campers I have a special treat for you guys." Chris says smirking.

"Yeah right you're probably going to just show us embarrassing footage of us from the show." Heather says.

"Embarrassing footage yes, from the show no…We are going to be watching you guy's audition tapes." Chris then starts to laugh.

Half of everyone looks a little shocked not wanting the others to see their tape.

"Now to do this I think it'd be good to show them from the order you got voted off, starting with Zeke and ending with Owen." Chris looks at them and then points to the interns, "Roll the footage!"

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry, I actually decided to split this up from the tapes….I might have a chapter for each audition tape or maybe even two for each chapter. Let me know what you think, so please R &R.**


	3. Ezekiel and Eva

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry that this took so long. I was making a few other stories to make progress with and I'm getting ready for school to start back up again in like a week. So sorry if any of my new stories seem so rushed, it's just that I don't know how much time I would have when I go back to school. I don't own Total drama at all.**

 **Ezekiel & Eva's audition tapes-**

 _"_ _Is it on?"_

Everyone looks at the screen seeing that Ezekiel was being showed first. It looked like there was a farm behind him.

Ezekiel looked at his feet knowing what happened in his audition tape.

 _"_ _Okay watch this guys. I'm going to bag me a big old mouse."_

When he says this they all realize that he's holding a whistle.

 _He blows the whistle and then there was a rustle in the bushes. The camera show Zeke holding a bow and arrow._

 _He closes his eyes and lets the arrow lose. There was then a female screaming in the direction that the arrow took._

 _"_ _Mom? Mom! Oh shoot…I'M SORRRYYY!" He runs off camera and the tape ends._

Chris is laughing hysterically while the campers were a little in shock.

"Dude, did you really hit your mom with an arrow?" Trent asks.

Zeke looks at him, "No I didn't, eh. I hit the tree in front of her. She was really mad, eh."

 **(I don't know his speech patterns that well, so please work with me.)**

Everyone nods and Chris had finally stopped laughing and said, "Alright it's time to watch Eva's audition tape."

Some campers gulped looking over at the strong girl.

She growled at them, still not happy that she was voted off second.

Then everyone turned to the screen.

 _The screen showed Eva doing pull ups. "57, 58, 59, 60." She jumps down and looks at the camera._

 _"_ _You see that? I'm the only girl in school that can do more than ten pull ups. So whatever you can throw at me, I can handle it. Bring it-" Someone had thrown a basketball that hit her, "Hey!" she yelled looking furious._

 _She ran off screen yelling, "You're dead you hear me!"_

Some looked at each other a little freaked out and then looked over at Eva nervously before looking back at the screen.

 _The screen goes static for a few seconds and then comes back on._

 _"_ _So, if want a really strong competitor who gets a long with everyone pick me. You can edit this right?" she asks the camera person who nods._

 _"_ _Awesome thanks."_

 _The screen goes dark._

Everyone looks a little nervous to say anything. They decide to continue watching the tapes, Noah who was reading for the last two realizes that it's time for his tape. He puts his book down smirking knowing they all will be surprised to hear a few things.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Alright again sorry that it took so long for this chapter and if anyone thought I was rushing. Next chapter will have the audition tapes of Noah and Justin. Please R &R.**


	4. Noah and Justin

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I don't own Total Drama at all.**

 **Noah & Justin's tapes-**

 _The screen shows a row of lockers behind Noah._

 _"_ _Hey, I'm Noah. You may not know me but you will, because I'm going places."_

Duncan starts laughing and a few others join in, thinking that how Noah starts out was ridiculous.

 _"_ _See I got a plan-" He was interrupted by a guy off screen._

 _"_ _Hey Noah! Way to go on winning class president! You deserve it man."_

"WHAT?!" Courtney shouted. Everyone else looked shocked that Noah of all people could earn class president.

 _Noah smiles waving to the person saying, "Thanks Joey." Turns back to the camera, "See I got smarts and that's what wins in the end. Trust me I got this one in the bag."_

"Ha! So that's why you were mad at us for voting you out." Heather says smirking she laughs a little bit.

The others are also smirking that Noah thought he was going to win during his audition tape. They then turn back to watch Justin's.

 _The camera shows black and white with Justin sitting on the beach. There's a deep voice repeatedly saying Justin. He lifts up a star-fish then a dolphin comes up on beach._

 _Then it's over._

They all are staring at the screen. "Dude, that's all you did?" Duncan says.

Justin nods.

A few people are a little confused but decide not to question it.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Okay sorry if the chapter was too short. What's up with Justin's audition tape? That was super weird. Next will be Katie and Tyler for their audition tapes. Please R &R.**


End file.
